Ashley's Farting Melody
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Ashley goes to a haunted mansion to stink it up, only for a music loving ghost to provide a flatulent melody to it...
1. Chapter 1

Ashley looked around the foyer of the haunted mansion that a certain pesky plumber was in long ago, scaring off the various ghouls and ghosts with her wet farting as she was just by herself, as Red didn't want to go traveling due to smelling too much of her stinky fart gas.

"So this is the place that fat oaf mentioned about?" Ashley remarked as she wasn't fazed by her rotten eggy flatulence, opening the door that led to the music room. "What a disappointment... I was hoping for something more... exciting."

Ashley watched the various instruments come to life by themselves after she walked by them while breaking wind, eventually stopping before a playing piano, with there being a cute girl ghost playing the piano

"Ooh, I am loving the melody that is being made here!" The ghost girl stated as she wiggled her ghouly hip to the beat, turning to Ashley. "I am the ghost of music, Melody Pianissima! Your tooty booty is quite wonderful to hear!"

"Huh... so you really like my farts, huh?" Ashley commented as she folded her arms. "I'm Ashley, the girl next door living in the haunted mansion-"

"Oh so you're the girl in that song!" Melody proclaimed as she held Ashley's hands while smiling. "I always play that song on Fridays! It's quite a wonderful song!"

"Really now." Ashley stated as she seemed unimpressed, looking around the music room as the instruments kept playing. "So, what's with these tools playing themselves?"

"They're not just mere tools... they're my precious material!" Melody remarked as she moved her ghouly hands around. "In fact, I'm musically inclined in all fields, including farting!"

Ashley was quite surprised to see Melody fart right in her face, the friendly ghost in a purple dress letting out a huge bassy fart that blew Ashley all the way back to the wall, with Melody giggling as Ashley had a ghastly look on her face. Ashley wasn't as disgusted as one would might think... but that was because she was a dirty witch herself, and not just in her manners.


	2. Chapter 2

Ashley and Melody Pianissima managed to bond over their dank smelly farts, with the two providing a farting melody that was too stinky for the other ghosts to handle, with Melody's poots being tuba like in their bassy echos while Ashley had bubbly toots that were dress staining wet.

"My, Ms. Ashley, you really got the handle on how to be musically inclined with your cute witchy body!" Melody exclaimed as she was gleefully fanning the air from her gas passing due to enjoying it.

Ashley shrugged while having her arms wrapped around the back of her head, not worrying about her dress being more gross than usual. "Well, it comes with several of my spells. You have to have something to do in a boring ass mansion."

"Or rather a snoring gas mansion!" Melody laughed as she slapped her knee while farting even more. "Some of the ghosts on this floor really know how to snore! It gets more deeper than my butt's tunes!"

"Say, you ever think about playing pranks on them?" Ashley suggested with a smirk on her face and a twinkle in her eyes. "Because that's how I have my home lively when it needs to be."

Melody gasped as her eyes widened, holding Ashley's hands together. "No, but that sounds fun! What did you have in mind...?"

Sometime later, the door to Melody's stink filled room of music opened, with the eggy flatulence leaking out as it scared off all the ghosts that would pop up, y'know IN THE HALLWAY. Ashley pulled out her wand as Melody stuck a trombone in her ghoulish rear, proceeding to have her ghostly butt fart out brassy flatulent toots as Ashley used her magic to amplify the sound, causing the hallway to shake as parts of the ceiling feel while the wallpaper began to peel. Looking at each other, Melody and Ashley laughed as they gave each other a high five, with the mansion being in a worse state than it was before.


	3. Chapter 3

"How much longer do you think we have until we collapse from our methane?" Ashley asked while continuing to break wind alongside the gassy ghost girl Melody.

"Oh a while." Melody giggled while fanning her stinky toots away. "You know how they say broken wind is... like us, they tend to linger!"

Ashley smirked. "Well at least you got a good sense of humor about it."

Indeed, Ashley didn't mind Melody Pianissma farting whereas the other ghouls of the haunted mansion definitely wanted to distance themselves from the smelly music as much as they could, for Melody wasn't shy to go crazy with her tuba butt and rip some high quality flatulent tunes to her contend. Course with there being a witch making up pungent flatulence as well, the spooky building wasn't going to be the same again! Oh how ripe was the sacred grounds going to be after this steamy stalemate!


End file.
